A Product of Time
by MirrorFlame
Summary: Takes place after Rose turns into Badwolf, David Tenant as the Doctor, and Rose as the companion. The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose to planet Nirn, and into the strange land of Skyrim. Now, they must avoid death and battle dragons. Will they make it back to the TARDIS? Or will the Time Vortex itself prove to be the harshest challenge of all? On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Sorry it's so short, folks. This is just the prologue. I am almost finished with the first chapter, and it's pretty long. Hope you like it! Please check out my other FF's! And please please please please review! Also, I have a cool plot thought out for this, but I'm open to suggestions. Please stick with this! Updates will be random.**

Prologue

The Doctor sighed. He could still remember how she looked when she was Badwolf. Her blonde hair floating aimlessly in the air, body glowing with power. He still remembers kissing her, the feel of his lips on hers as he sucked the time vortex from her mind and soul. She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have saved him. One should never look at the time vortex. It was like... Like trying to stuff too many bananas in a blender. He loved bananas. Especially banana smoothies. She was so scared when he regenerated, but what she did to him... She heals him. He looked upon his past, and saw only blood, death, and sadness. She was the one who brought joy back into his life. He was a new person, mentally and phisically. He looked at her now, smiling and laughing. She was a joy to his heart. He had to admit it at some point. But not yet. He had more time than any man in the universe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope this is long enough for you guys. I'm still new to this. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review! Please look at my other FF's! This is going to follow along in the storyline of the game, but it will be interesting... It's complicated. You will find out! Please review! It makes my day! Thanks to _The Wolf and The Rose_ , for becoming my first follower on anything! *Sadness Forever Alone* Anyway, if you guys like Skyrim, then please check out my other Skyrim FF, _The Mage of Markarth_ , because that was the first FF I did in my entire life, I think it's good, I have... What? 6 chapters so far? 7? I don't even know. That has a cool plot, and I hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 1

Long, long ago, inside the TARDIS, the newly regenerated Doctor and Rose Tyler were having fun. "Where to next?" Asked Rose. She was smiling. The Doctor gave her an unruly grin,"Why don't we mix things up a bit?" He jumped toward the control panel, and pulled a long lever."This is my randomizer. Our destination is up to the TARDIS!" He said. Rose grinned, and the TARDIS whistled. The floor shook, and an explosion was heard. All the lights suddenly darkened, bringing the TARDIS to almost complete darkness. Almost. The two people were thrown to the floor. "Where are we?" Rose said, voice shaking. The Doctor sat up, wide eyed,"I don't know." He jumped up, brushed the dust off his suit, and ran to the door. "Let's find out!" He said brightly. Rose jumped up too, and joined the Doctor as he swung the door wide open.

They were surrounded by strange people. They were dressed up in armor, and they had strange weapons pointed at them. "Capture them!" A voice rang out. The Doctor stepped forward,"I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding, We are supposed to be here. We have ID." He searched his pockets for his physic paper, but, finding none, he immediately paled. It had fallen to the floor when they fell. The odd crowd surged forward, and blackness was the last thing Rose and the Doctor saw.

They awoke in a cart, full of other people. All of their hands were tightly bound. One of the men was gagged, and another was a humanoid cat who was still unconscious. There were two other men. These men were called Ralof and Lokir, but the time travelers didn't know that yet. Ralof spoke up,"Ah, you two are awake." He curiously studied their clothing. The Doctor smiled, then politely asked,"Why hello there. If you don't mind me asking, where are we? And what is the date?" Ralof studied them in a quandary. Who were these people? He asked himself that, among with many other questions. He curtly responded," Why, we are in Tamriel. You know, Skyrim. On Nirn. It's the Fourth Era 201, 17 of Lastseed. What race are you two? You kind of look like Imperials..." He squinted, confusion filling his face. Rose Tyler was confused. Yet something inside her called to this place. The name of Skyrim sounded familiar to her. An unfamiliar pulling of longing settled in her gut, pointing her along the road they traveled upon.

The Doctor, unfamiliar with this land, groped blindly in the dark for an excuse,"Um... Yes. We are Imperials. What are you? And where are we going?" Ralof cocked his head to the side,"I am a Nord, same as everyone else except for her," He gestured towards the unconscious girl," and you two. We were all captured in an Imperial ambush. Damn the Empire to Oblivion!" The Doctor, still confused, announced,"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler. She is my companion. We haven't been here before, do you mind telling us what is happening?" Ralof's eyes widened,"Certainly. I'm Ralof, and that gagged man over there is Ulfric Stormcloak. The Empire went to war with the Aldmeri Dominion because those snotty elves disliked our worship of Talos, and the Empire signed the White Gold Concordant banning the worship of Talos. So Ulfric killed the high king and was supposed to become the next high king. However, the damn Empire attacked, and now we are in the middle of the Stormcloak Rebellion." He smiled a grim smile," I am a Stormcloak."

The Docotr absorbed this information, then asked,"What race is that?" He pointed to the Khajiit girl. Of course, he didn't know what a Khajiit was, let alone know if it was male or female. Ralof looked at him as if he were crazy,"That's a Khajiit. I think she was migrating from Elsweyr to Skyrim." Just then, the Khajiit girl woke up. She was small, and looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. She was fourteen, to be exact. She tried to move her hands, and her eyes flew open in a fury when she discovered they were tightly bound together. Her eyes darted in between the ragtag group of people. Her eyes widened when she saw Ulfric. Ralof spoke,"Hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there." He gestured to Lokir.

Lokir spat angrily," Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. The empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You three... We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants!" The Doctor and Rose stayed silent. Ralof spoke up again," We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

A solider spoke up,"Hey! Shut up back there." Lokir's eyes traveled among his companions, then finally settled on Ulfric. You could almost see the gears in his mind beginning to work. "And if they captured Ulfric Stormcloak, ... Oh gods! Where are they taking us?" Lokir thought to himself. The Doctor and Rose looked on, keenly aware of their surroundings. Ralof answered grimly," I don't know, but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir panicked," No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Ralof asked,"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir spat,"Why do you care?" He seemed touchy. Ralof responded equally,"A nords last thoughts should be of home." Lokir looked woeful,"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

A solider called out,"General Tulius, sir! The henchmen are waiting!" General Tulius announced,"Good. Let's get this over with." Lokir panicked some more,"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynerath, Akatosh, Divines, please help me." Ralof announced,"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will do better. I have been busy with life, and life gets pretty tiring pretty quick. So, I will keep this short, Please Comment, Follow, and Favorite. Have a nice day!**

Chapter 2

As the carts passed, people made comments. Things like,"Stinking Khajiit". A father made his boy go inside, and similar things happend. The captain yelled,"Get these prisoners out of these carts. Move it!" Lokir fidgeted,"Why are we stopping?" He asked nervously. "Why do you think?" Ralof replied evenly,"End of the line. Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Lokir yelled,"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof looked on in disgust,"Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir began to panic,"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The cart stopped, and two people came to stand in front of it. One was named Hadvar, and the other was the captain. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Announced the captain. Ralof grumbled," Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar yelled the first name,"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof bowed his head and murmured,"It has been an honor, jarl Ulfric." Hadvar spoke up again,"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Ralof walked calmly to the block, while Lokir hyperventilated. "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" With that, he ran off. The Doctor and Rose watched in disbelief. "Halt!" Called the captain. Lokir yelled back,"You're not going to kill me!" The captain sighed, then yelled,"Archers!" The archers fired, and seven arrows flew true. Their points embedded themselves into the back of Lokir.

Rose was in shock. The Doctor looked on grimly. Rose started panting, and her eyes did not sway from the crumpled form of a once living human. Tears filled her eyes, and her breath came in deep gasps. The Doctor glanced at her, and, seeing as she was in shock, quickly comforted her. He did not like this planet. It reminded him too much of Gallifrey. War-torn. He looked around. Nobody else seemed affected by the dead heap of a person lying in the middle of the road. Rose calmed down, as she had seen bad things before. This planet poked old wounds, old wounds that ran deep. The Doctor knew where his cure was. Standing right next to him. Rose Tyler. Just thinking of her made the pain go away. He felt better.

The captain turned toward the three remaining people. "Anyone else feel like running?" The Doctor spoke up,"Actually, I do think I could go for a bit of a jog right now." He glanced at Rose, who was shaking her head at him and giving him a weird look. A weird look that was a cross between 'you're insane' and 'what do you think you're doing'. The captain glared at him, and Hadvar and the Khajiit balked at him. "Right then..." Said the Doctor, trying to smooth things over. It didn't help. Hadvar continued nervously. He looked at the list, and, seeing as nobody was on it, approached the Khajiit and said,"Wait. You there, step forward. Who are you?"

The Khajiit girl stepped forward,"I'm Kia'dar of Elsweyr." Hadvar looked vaguely surprised,"That's an interesting name. Not very traditional for Khajiit. You with one of the caravans? Your kind always seems to find trouble. I'm sorry. We'll send your remains back to Elsweyr." He turned to the captain,"What should we do? She's not on the list!" The captain spat on the ground,"Forget the list. She goes to the block." Hadvar turned back to Kia'dar,"By captain's orders. Follow the captain, prisoner." Kia'dar marched off, tail held high. Hadvar turned to the time travelers. "Who are you two?" The Doctor quickly responded,"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We're Imperials." Hadvar nodded,"You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil." The Doctor nodded, then they were marched to the block.

General Tulius called out,"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Suddenly, a loud sound filled the air. It was like a cross between a mad bear and an angry father. Everyone looked up, and the time travelers flinched. Hadvar spoke,"What was that?" General Tulius dismissed it. "It's nothing. Carry on." The captain sighed,"Yes, General Tulius. Give them their last rites." A priestess stood next to the block, and she began to warble on,"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." She was abruptly cut off by one of the prisoners,"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." The priestess sighed,"As you wish." The priestess moved away from the block, and the heads man and the general came through. The Stormcloak stood in front of the big black block, and snarled,"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling upon me. Can you say the same?" The general kicked him down, and the heads man brought down his axe with a mighty crash. The solider's head fell off his neck, as his spirit departed to Sovngarde.

The villagers watching the execution let up a roar of approval. Ralof quietly muttered," As fearless in death as he was in life." Rose was shaking, and the Doctor comforted her. Kia'dar started shaking as well, and the Doctor came over and tried to comfort her as well, but she just backed away from him and into the line of sight of the captain. The captain looked right at Kia'dar, and called out,"Next, the Khajiit!" Kia'dar nearly ran off. She looked as if she could melt into the wind, and never be found again. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't. Suddenly, the loud sound comes back again, and it sounds closer this time. Hadvar is unsettled,"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The Captain angrily spit at him,"I said, next prisoner!" Hadvar sighed, then turned to Kia'dar,"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." He grabbed her paw and led her forward, handing the fluffy appendage to his superior.

Rose had tears in her eyes. The Doctor noticed that out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't like this planet. He had to get Rose off of it as soon as possible. She didn't deserve to see something so horrible. He blinked, and the Captain shoved Kia'dar forward, and her head hit the block. The Doctor turned his head away, but Rose's eyes were fixed on the Khajiit. The Doctor's eyes widened. He knew that look. Rose was about to do something she was going to regret. She stepped forward. The Doctor followed, cutting her off. She turned to him, outrage, questions, and a flicker of something golden echoed in her eyes. All of the sudden, the sound came again, much louder this time. The ground shook, and the whispers of emotions in Rose's soul turned to fear. The Doctor looked around for the source of the noise. Then, he spotted the dragon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My old Xbox broke, and I kind of lost my mojo for a while. However, I got a new Xbox for Christmas!** **So, i'll keep this short. Please follow, favorite, but most of all, pllllleeeeeeaaaasssseee comment!**

Chapter 3

Wings more black than the void, red eyes brighter than all the suns in the galaxy. Anger burning in his gaze, almost tangible. Alduin was here, and he was mad. He landed on the top of the sentry tower, and that's when all hell broke loose. "What in Oblivion is that?" Said General Tulius. The Captain shouted,"Sentries! What do you see?" The sentries yelled down," It's in the clouds!" The Stormcloak right next to Rose suddenly called out,"Dragon!"

Alduin raised his head, and let loose a blood curdling roar. Flaming meteors began to fall from the sky. The headsman's eye brows quirked together in confusion. "Huh?" He said. General Tulius blurted out,"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" The Doctor snapped out of his trance. This was new! Rose was still transfixed. The dragon reminded her of the dragon like creatures that attacked when she disrupted the time line trying to save her father's life. The Doctor turned toward her, and nudged her gently with bound hands. Rose focused on him, then slid off towards the person behind him. She ran toward the block, where Kia'dar was staring in shock at Alduin. The Doctor followed her, and they helped Kia'dar up. Suddenly, Ralof was next to them. "Hey, Khajiit. Get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" Kia'dar snapped out of her trance, and the three people followed Ralof into the tower.

Inside the tower, two Stormcloaks were on the ground, gravely injured. More people were tending them. Ulfric Stormcloak had slipped his gag, and was resting inside. Ralof bounded up to him as a puppy might it's mother," Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ulfric looked at him gravely," Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!" Ralof jumped towards the trio,"Up through the tower, let's go!" The Stormcloak tending to the injured mumbled something. Ralof was getting impatient,"Let's go! With me, up the tower!" We ran up the tower, only to find that the way out was blocked by fallen rocks. One of the Stormcloaks scratched his head and sighed,"We just need to move one of these rocks to clear the way." Suddenly, the wall next to the solider burst open, as Alduin shoved his head in, effectively killing the solider who just spoke. Ralof and the trio stepped backwards and clung to the stairs as Alduin shouted,"Yol toor shul!" Flames burst out of his mouth, and the fire swept through the stairs, burning the people below instantly. It just missed the four people hunkering down. Alduin withdrew his head and flew off, as Ralof jumped towards the opening. "See the inn on the other side?" He began,"Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!"

Kia'dar leapt gracefully throught the opening, leaving the Doctor to balk at the distance. Rose followed suit, leaping less gracefully. She easily cleared the jump, nearly giving the Doctor a heart attack. Ralof jumped, and the Doctor sighed. He would have to do it. Rose did it, so he could do it too. He took a deep breath, backed up, and took a running jump.

He fell short of the roof, landing inside the inn instead. He could hear Rose's cries of dismay and surprise. "Doctor!" She yelled. She ran towards the edge where the roof collapsed, but Ralof wrapped his arms around her, effectively preventing her hasty pursuance. She struggled,"Let me go!" She yelled. However, Ralof blatantly refused. He only let go when the Doctor called out that he was fine. He told himself that he was making sure that she was safe, but that was not the case. The Doctor navigated the burning ruin, and Rose and the others continued on upstairs.

They met up on the other side. Rose hugged the Doctor, and Ralof stared at the ground like a discouraged puppy. Then they all looked around the place that once was Helgen. It was a mess. One thought struck all the people at th same time, and that was that they needed to get out of there. Nearby, Hadvar was yelling at three people. Haming, a little boy, Torolf, his father, and an imperial named Gunnar. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!" Alduin let loose a blast of flame. Torolf died, melting into the flame. Hadvar jumped back, surprised,"Gods... Everyone get back!" Then, he turned and noticed us. "Still alive, Prisoners? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tuilius and join their defense." Gunnar bowed his head whilst Haming looked on mournfully,"Gods guide you, Hadvar." Gunnar and Haming left, leaving them alone.

Hadvar ran toward an alleyway, as the group followed suit. "Stay close to the wall!" Called the Imperial. Suddenly, Alduin landed on the wall that they were pressed against. "Yol Toor Shul!" Cried the dragon. Hadvar looked back fervidly,"Quickly, follow me!" Alduin flew off, and they reached the end of the alley way. General Tuilus appeared and called out,"Hadvar! Into the keep, solider. We're leaving!" The general disappeared, and Hadvar turned to his companions,"Come on, prisoners. Stay close!" He turned to Ralof, as if just noticing him for the first time. "Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Ralof grimaced, and glanced at Rose,"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Hadvar scowled,"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Ralof turned to Rose, desperation plainly written across his face,"You! Come on, into the keep!" Kia'dar followed Hadvar, and Ralof ran to the door to the other keep. He turned back towards Rose. The Doctor squinted. He could make out words, scratched onto the side of the rock in the keep that Hadvar entered. What did it say? He looked closer, and found his answer. Bad Wolf.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, that's because of life and I couldn't find the next set of dialogue. However, I no longer care about perfectly matching dialogue. So, here it is. Thank you for reading! If you enjoy, please favorite, follow, and pleaaaaaasssssseeeee review! Thank you!**

Chapter 4

The Doctor was taken aback. That was supposed to be over. It had to be over. Rose would die if she sucked in the Time Vortex again. Doing it once and living is a miracle in itself. How ever, aside from that, it was scratched onto the wall of the keep that Hadvar went into. He glanced at Ralof. He did not like Ralof. Ralof liked Rose too much. He was like another... What was his name? Rickey? Oh well. Whilst the Doctor pondered over Mickey's name, Rose felt the pulling in her stomach get a little stronger. It grew in strength with every step she took, and she felt that it would soon be enough to drag her across the ground. The pulling feeling led both to Hadvar and Ralof, and she wasn't sure which one to follow. The Doctor clasped his hand in hers, and he quickly led her to the keep Hadvar went into. A brief look of deep hurt rolled across Ralof's face, but it was then replaced by anger. Deep, cold, anger. Murderous hate.

The keep was dark and dank. It stank like moldy socks. After taking a single deep breath, the Doctor muttered,"It doesn't hurt to use air freshener once in awhile." Hadvar looked at him curiously before saying,"Come here. Let me see if I can get those bonds off of you." Kia'dar, Rose, and the Doctor lined up, and all had their hands freed. Rose looked at her hands. Dark, red marks lined her wrists where the ropes were. She rubbed them gently. Kia'dar backed into a corner, hissing fiercely as her own fear enveloped her, making her look smaller and smaller. The Doctor looked at her curiously. What was this creature? He reached into his coat and pulled out his sonic screw driver, which, surprisingly, he didn't loose during the journey. He flipped it in his fingers, and carefully approached the Khajiit girl. She hissed, and brandished her class before her. He extended his arm, and clicked the button on his tool. Hadvar scooted closer to Rose. "What's he doing?" He whispered. Rose put her finger to her lips, making a 'shut up and stay quiet' gesture. Hadvar shrugged, and Kia'dar spat on the ground. Her bright blonde fur was dirty and matted, and the strange markings on her furry face were a dark brown. However, her bright blue eyes shone through like a beacon in the night. Although right now they shone with distrust. The Doctor angled his arm up and down, getting a reading on the Khajiit. Suddenly, Kia'dar pounced.

The Doctor ducked, and Kia'dar flew harmlessly over him, landing in a heap on top of Hadvar. She immediately scrambled off, and her claws had no effect on his armor. "Wha!?" Sputtered Hadvar, whom was still on the ground. Rose was in shock, her eyes wide. The Doctor looked at Kia'dar, whom had retreated back into a corner, with interest. Rose helped Hadvar up, and the Doctor stared at the place Kia'dar had occupied. "14 Years old, female, some sort of humanoid cat race." The Doctor stated, oblivious to the Skyrim native's stares of disbelief. Hadvar brushed himself off,"Doctor, I just got trampled by a Khajiit just so you could find out what she is? Everyone knows how to identify the other races! Did you suffer a head injury?" The Doctor ignored him, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, he stopped and turned toward Hadvar,"What's a Khajiit?" He asked. Hadvar stared at him incredulously, before explaining exactly what Kia'dar was. "We need to get a move on. Look around, maybe you can find some armor, or a weapon or something." Hadvar added. The Doctor nodded. Rose walked to the chests full of gear, and began to sort through them. Meanwhile, the Doctor approached Kia'dar. He didn't like cats, but now he made an exception. This was new! He had never heard of Khajiit before.

The young Khajiit had crouched down in a different corner, and she held out a small dagger that she must have grabbed from one of the tables. She hissed as the Time Lord approached. The Doctor crouched down as well, a few feet away from her. He spoke in a comforting tone,"What's your name?" Kia'dar hissed, and spat on the ground. When she spoke, her voice was full of fear. "Kia'dar." More defiantly, she said it again,"Kia'dar of Elsweyr." The Doctor nodded, absorbing the information. He spoke again,"I take it Elsweyr is the Khajiit homeland, isn't it? Huh. Where are your parents? You seem young to be on your own." She spat fearfully on the ground again, moving closer to the wall. The Doctor hurriedly added,"You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. What we need to worry about, is getting out of here alive. Besides, do I look like I'm lying?" Kia'dar looked at him thoughtfully for a second.

She then scooted herself closer to the Time Lord, before opening her mouth," Yes, Elsweyr is the Khajiit homeland. My parents... They died. We lived close to the border. There were bandits, and they came at night. My mother was out in the farm, but one of them shot her down from far away. The arrow instantly killed her. My father... He was livid. He came running out, and they hit him with an enchanted mace. An iron mace of soul snares. He died in six seconds, exactly. They captured his soul." A tear slipped from her eye, and the Doctor looked on sadly. She continued," I hid inside the cellar. I slipped into a chest and jammed it from the inside. They couldn't find me, so they left. They looted ma and pa's bodies, and everything in our house as well. When morning came, I salvaged all the supplies I could find. I carried two apples and a septum in a small sack, and I made it to the border of Elsweyr. I crossed it, and wound up in Cyrodil. I lost track of all my surroundings, and soon ran out of food and gold. I didn't know where I was, I just kept walking. Then, several Imperials found me, and they knocked me out. I woke up at the border to Skyrim, and you know the rest." Kia'dar blushed. She didn't know why she was spilling her guts all of the sudden, but something about the Doctor made her trust him.

By now, Hadvar came over to listen. Kia'dar shrank back from him, but the Doctor reassured her, and she continued her sad tale. "I was so hungry... I never knew when I would get another chance to eat. And the people there... Men chased me out of villages, just because I'm a Khajiit." Rose was still going through chests, but she was listening. Tears has formed in her eyes. Hadvar's face was set in a straight, grim line. The true victims of Skyrim, were the orphans. The Doctor's face was set with three emotions. Anger, guilt, and empathy. He was a Time Lord, he should be able to fix things like this! Kia'dar guessed his thoughts,"Don't bother trying to avenge my parents. The trip to Elsweyr is a long one, and the bandits are long gone. Besides, if you tried to avenge the parents of every young orphan in Skyrim with a sad tale, you would spend the rest of your life killing people." Hadvar's brow quivered,"You are wise for your age, young one." Kia'dar had rivulets of tears pooling down her furry face, and when she spoke, her voice quivered in grief," Now can we please talk about something else?"

It was too much for Rose. She walked over, false cheerfulness in her voice,"Well, I found something for everybody." First, she found a small suit of Imperial armor, small enough for Kia'dar to fit into. She gave the Khajiit an iron sword, and the Doctor, she gave a dagger. He tossed it aside, with the words,"Oh, don't give me this! Give me a spoon!" Everyone stared at him. Rose sighed and gave him a spoon. He then refused to accept the armor, so Rose simply shrugged and picked out a set of armor that looked as if it fit her. She then grabbed a steel mace, and everybody geared up. Hadvar led the way down the corridor, and the rest of the group followed, anticipating the possible outcomes of their future.


End file.
